


Swing Your Sword, Princess

by HomewardBones



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood, Death, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Murder, Protection, War, im just a slut for the DRAMA, tbh it's just gonna lead to smut, this whole story was inspired by geralt saying princess so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Geralt is hired to protect a princess from  Nilfgaardian soldiers, much to his chagrin, but the pay would be more than enough to justify. When things take a turn for the worst Geralt gives the princess a choice, swing your sword, or die. Smut too, turns out Geralt is turned on by warrior women.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a shameless smut that was inspired by Geralt saying the word "princess" I just, I can't help myself.

You sat at the large window of your room, in your high tower. Truly a room fit for a princess, all it lacked was a dragon and perhaps a moat. Night was falling quickly and you were told that for your safety you were to leave and be sent away at nightfall. Your parents were not very open with you as it wasn't your place to worry. However your hand maidens were cunning enough to lurk and learn the secrets that your royal family hid from you. They gathered that Nilfgaard was marching on your land and that you needed to be protected as the only child and heir to the throne. Internally, you felt that this should bother you, having to leave home and unsure of when you'd see it again, but in truth it was exciting. An adventure, you thought.

A heavy knock at your door grabbed you attention before your mother entered, her eyes dark with worry and sadness. In her arms she carried a dark cloak, which looked to be wrapped around something long. Making sure the guards closed the door behind her she moved to you quickly and knelt by your side. 

"My little she-wolf, it seems only yesterday I held you for the first time, and now I have to send you away..." her eyes welling with tears as she brushed her hand over your cheek. She looked so tired and it made your heart ache for her, but you dared not show her for you knew you needed to be her strength now. "You must promise me, now, that you'll come back to me, no matter what." You nodded and whispered a quiet promise to her as you pressed your forehead against hers. 

Your mother pulled away to look into your eyes, she sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair away from your cheek. "Never speak of this to your father, but I cannot truly trust that you'll be safe without it." She spoke while unwrapping the item hidden in the cloak, a silver long sword. Upon seeing the sword you gasped softly, reality setting in that you may have to use it at some point. "Listen to me, just because you are a princess doesn't mean you shouldn't know how to use a sword. take it, use it, and come home to me." 

She placed the sword in your shaking hands, it was heavy, and you weren't sure how to even hold the fucking thing. "Mother, I..." She hushed you immediately, and kissed your forehead. Three soft knocks on the door to your room quickly made your mother rise to her feet, pulling you up with her. She wrapped the dark grey cloak around your shoulders, there was a rabbit fur lining and it smelled like smoke from being near a forge. You pulled the hood up and followed you mother down the long winding staircase and down a dimly lit hall that led to a tunnel running beneath your keep. You held your mothers arm tightly and noticed that something felt hard in her sleeve, before it dawned on you, she was wearing chain-mail. 

"They're here aren't they?" you whispered to her. She yanked you into a dark corner, and held your face, "Do not look back when I send you out, my young wolf, do what the Witcher tells you to do, and please, do not look back, promise me!" 

"Yes mother." Your heart was pounding as you hugged her tightly. She pulled away and took a deep breath before opening the door slowly, you could hear them. Nilfgaard. 

"Go to the silver haired man! Now!" Your mother pushed you quickly out of the door and you saw the city burning bright red, the screams were loud and hoof beats boomed in your ears. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and you took a sprint towards the only person you saw with silver hair, he was mounted on a dark brown steed a sword in one hand and the other reaching for your arm. He grabbed you with ease and swung you onto his lap, one arm wrapped around you the other cutting down anyone that would get in his way as he rode for the gates. You couldn't keep your promise though, you looked back to see your mother, on horseback face already splattered with blood and sword in hand letting out a war cry and she rode into battle. 

"Mother!" You screamed out but she would never hear it, and the Witcher held you tighter as you both rode off into the woods, the sounds of screams fading away until all you heard was the horse's breathing and hoof beats against the dirt. You had closed your eyes and eventually were lulled to sleep as the Witcher held you tightly to his chest.

When you awoke you heard the crackle of fire and the smell of charred meat beside you, your eyes fluttered open and you scrambled for your sword in a panic. You heard a chuckle and once your eyes adjusted to the dim cave you laid eyes on him, broad shoulders, amber cat eyes that seemed to almost glow from the light of the fire, and silver hair. He kept his eyes on you as you backed up against the wall of the cave guarding yourself haphazardly with your sword. He shook his head and let out another chuckle.

"They ever teach you how to use that thing, princess?" he asked, voice low and gruff as he took a bite of the wild hare that he'd caught and cooked up. 

Your eyes narrowed at him and you felt heat rise up inside you, truly a wolf's temper. "Relax, your majesty, eat." You cautiously eyed him and you moved closer to the fire, making sure to keep the flames between you as you reached for a piece of the meat and a handful of dried fruit. When you could no longer stand the silence you spoke up, trying to muster any semblance of confidence. "Got a name, _Witcher_?" your words, like a poison as they left your mouth. 

"Geralt of Rivia," He slid the platter of meat and fruits towards you, letting you know he was finished eating. You ate slowly, shoulders beginning to relax but still watching him carefully. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to keep you safe, your mother hired me." Your heart began to feel heavy at the thought of her, not knowing if she was alive, knowing that if Nilfgaard won she was surely to be tortured, and that they wouldn't let her die easy. You knew she was strong, a warrior wolf, but the dark images danced through your mind, you felt your throat go dry and knew that if you didn't snap out of it you'd cry. So you cleared your throat and put on your brave face, but you found your hand clutching the sword tighter than before.

Geralt watched you, your subtle movements, he could easily read your pain and fear written all over your face. "I can teach you to use that sword, you might need it." 

"I know how to use it." You spat back at him, staring him down all the while. He let out a hearty laugh, "I don't even think you could land a hit on a dead man hanging, but if you insist, princess." 

"I'm not a fucking child, stop talking to me like I'm some nursing wee babe." You rose to your feet in anger, sword in hand. 

"Simmer down young wolf," he smirked, "I just believed that since you had not been wed away to some fat rich king that you were much younger." 

A short chuckle left your throat as you leaned against the wall, relaxing once more. "My parent's, thankfully, won't let the suitors come until I'm ready. Truth be told, I don't think I want the suitors to come, but I know it'll be my duty someday." You sighed deeply at the thought of some rotten king with his hands all over you and it gave you chills, being forced to birth sons, simply a vessel.

Geralt didn't speak, he did understand however, and some part of him wished for a good man to be the one who eventually won your hand. 

"Where are we going to go, Geralt? We can't go back home, not now at least." 

"I could take you to Kaer Morhen, probably the safest place for you now. It won't be an easy journey though, you're gonna wanna know how to use that sword, offer still stands if you wanna learn." 

You sighed, defeated. "Fine, teach me then o' wise witcher." rolling your eyes almost playfully. Geralt hummed softly and nodded, "Tomorrow we begin, sleep now, you're safe."

Moving towards the fire you curled up around your sword, drawing your cloak around yourself to keep the chill away. Your eyes scanning him through the crackling flames until the ambiance lulled you to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Silver & Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a one shot but I uhhhh, just can't help myself tbh

You awoke just before dawn to find Geralt had left you a plate of bread and fruits beside you and a jug of water. You sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before you began to eat. When you emerged from the cave you saw your witcher companion standing by a stream standing by his horse. You walked softly and slowly towards him while staying out of sight, when you got closer you could hear him talking quietly to his horse while the brown steed drank from the stream.

"How the hell did we end up here Roach? When did I allow myself to become a glorified babysitter..." He shook his head and ran his hands over his horse's mane. "She reminds me a bit of Ciri, just with a shorter fuse. How the fuck am I supposed to teach her how to kill a man when she can barely hold up the damn sword?" Roach let out a snort and kept lapping up water from the stream. "Fuck." Geralt sighed.

"Mornin'," You said shortly. "Talk to yourself often?" 

"Nope, I talk to my horse, took you long enough to get ready. We have lessons to start don't we?" He turned slowly and caught your piercing gaze You weren't too much shorter than him, a bit tall for a young lass and more muscle than most royalty he'd ever met. You had your hair tied back today, your stance was slightly aggressive, your eyes narrowed and moderately intimidating, or at least you were trying to be. 

_Brave little she-wolf,_ Geralt thought. "Lesson one, how to hold a sword properly, how to swing it, and the difference between silver and steel. Tell me princess, what are the differences?" 

"Silver is for monsters, steel is for humans." You spoke clearly and confidently, you had heard stories of witchers before from your father and he always told you never to tell your mother about the stories. 

"Very good, can you tell me the anatomy of a sword?" He eyed you carefully, circling you like a hawk awaiting your answers.

"Pommel, grip, guard, and blade." You stood still and tall while he walked around you, when he would pass behind you it gave you a chill down your spine that you weren't sure how to process. 

"Very good, show me how you hold your sword." He stopped dead in front of you and watched the movements of your hands, admired how soft yet strong they looked. Somewhere in a dark corner of his mind he wondered what they would feel like, but he pushed that thought away as quickly as it had appeared. 

You unsheathed your long sword and held it out with one shaky hand, staring at him all the while.

"Wrong, pup." You felt a rage burn at that word that made you grit your teeth, and Geralt could tell. 

"A long sword is two handed, try again." His voice stern and demanding. grabbed the guard with both hands feeling it balance out much better in your hands. 

"Very good, now swing it at me." Naturally you felt you could not, you didn't want to hurt him, or worse yourself. "Gera-" He cut you off but raising his voice, "Swing it!"

The deep sound in your ears scared you but you swung your sword sloppily at him, he only had to sidestep to avoid you as you fell to the ground in a heap. A chuckle rose from him and he boomed, "Again!" Get up!"

You got up and swung at him again, and again he sidestepped to avoid you easily. You growled and kept slashing at him, before finally getting pissed enough to give him one mighty swing that nearly clipped his arm. "There she is! There's that little wolf pup growing her claws!" He chuckled. 

"I'm not a fucking pup!" You yelled, walking circles around him, waiting and watching for your opening to slash him again. Geralt could see the sweat dripping from your brow and the anger building up in you leveling out into a calm. _The calm before the storm, she's a fast learner,_ he thought. You lunged with a growl at him and managed to lash at his chest armor leaving a shallow slice through the leather. "Very good. You're learning, you detected an opening, well done." His praise made you smile, though your eyes still told him you wanted to lash at him once more.

"Shall we have a friendly duel Geralt? Silver versus steel?" Your breaths were ragged, but you knew this was the only way to prove him wrong, you needed to learn and you needed to show him you weren't a fucking wee lass.

He chuckled, "I'd cut you down in an instant princess. You're not ready yet, soon though. We need to get your emotions under control, that fiery rage of yours isn't going to do you any favors this early. Relax now, we need to find you a horse and get moving." You knew he was right but dammit, you wanted to prove yourself now. 

"Fine, you can win this round, just watch your back!" your voice didn't feel laced with poison, to Geralt it almost sounded friendly. You knelt by the stream to rinse your face of sweat and felt a nudge against your side, you jumped but soon noticed it was just Roach seeming to want some attention which you gladly gave him. 

_She'll be fierce one day, and I think I'd pay good money to watch her cut a man down,_ he thought, as he prepared Roach's saddle. You had gone back to the cave to grab your cloak and brought the hood over your head before Geralt offered to help you up onto the saddle. You thought for a moment of allowing him to help you, looking at his hands and nearly blushing at the thought. Not wanting to take too long to make that decision you nodded and he hooked his hands around your ribs and lifted you with ease as you swung your leg over the saddle, scooting forward to make room for Geralt to sit behind you. 

He situated himself and you allowed your back to rest against his chest and he pulled the reigns with one hand and rested the other on his leg, and the two of you made off towards Kaer Morhen. It would take a good while to get there avoiding main roads for fear of you being recognized especially by Nilfgaardian soldiers. You two rode the entire day, skirting along towns so Geralt could scout for soldiers. He leaned down to whisper to you, "Keep your head down, if anyone asks you're my daughter, keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking." You felt a deep shiver move through you as he spoke to you, his voice directly in your ear low and gravely, you found yourself holding your breath for a moment. Geralt felt you body tense up as you shivered and he couldn't help but smirk at the effect he had on you. He rode into an empty town slowly, carefully investigating his surroundings, you felt like he could see right through you when his eyes looked like that. All at once you heard men yelling and saw four bandits running at you at all sides, Geralt quickly and effortlessly unsheathed his sword and rode Roach towards one man and swung low, you heard the crunch of bone and the deep scream come from the bandit's throat as he fell to the ground grabbing at his now amputated leg in agony. Geralt seemed to dance around the other bandits luring them all together. "Look away princess" Geralt spoke, seemingly like his voice was coming from inside your head, before casting a blaze of fire towards them charring them instantly, you didn't look away though, you watched as they screamed and flailed before collapsing to the ground. Geralt turned Roach around and rode towards the last man bleeding out on the ground. "Let me do it." You spoke softly turning your head to face him. Geralt didn't know how to respond to you, but the look in your eyes was different than this morning, his eyes searched yours almost pleading with you that now wasn't the right time. "Please, I need to do this." Your voice still soft and pleading. Geralt swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding, he felt utterly bewitched by the way you spoke to him and couldn't resist. You dismounted Roach and unsheathed your sword initially holding it with one hand while you approached the bandit, Geralt watched your stance, how your shoulders were relaxed and calm, how your fingers wrapped around the grip of your sword and how the other came to meet it as you raised it slowly, he heard the bandit's pleas but you simply swung your sword swiftly and fast, making a clean cut through the bandits neck with a loud crunch and quick gurgle. His body feel lifelessly back and his head rolled a few feet away from his final resting place. You knelt down, looted the bandits pockets for his coin and cleaned your blade before sheathing it again. Geralt was awe struck at the swift movement and met your gaze when you turned to him, blood lightly splattered on your cheek. He dismounted Roach and walked to you, using his thumb to wipe the blood away letting his touch linger on your cheek for just a little to long. "Let's get me that fucking horse eh?" You smirked, patting his arm and walking the post where the bandit's horses where tied. You looked each one over until you settled on the grey steed with silver hair, releasing the others so they could run free. You mounted your horse and let him back to the path to meet Geralt. "Gonna name him?" He asked half joking. "Steel," You answered softly, looking at Geralt, he could have sworn you were the one looking straight through him this time. Your face softened a bit and you smiled at him, letting your leg brush against his as you rode by his side. Geralt felt like he was on fire so suddenly, not knowing what you were playing at or what these gestures even meant. He shook them from his mind and you both rode until nightfall looking for a place to rest away from drowners and bandits, until he spotted a run down old shack that had been long abandoned and ransacked clean. He checked the area first and made sure the coast was clear before tying up your horses and laying out a bed roll for you. "You should rest, Geralt." You said softly, concern in your voice. "Don't really need to sleep, I meditate." You sighed softly, wrapping your cloak around yourself and watched him until sleep set in and carried you away. The last thing you hear him say is, "Hmm, looks like rain."


End file.
